


Uniform

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: Flufftober 2019 [30]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Movie: Star Trek: Insurrection (1998)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21963049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Jean-Luc really needs to order a larger uniform.
Relationships: Beverly Crusher/Jean-Luc Picard
Series: Flufftober 2019 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1501541
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Uniform

**Author's Note:**

> You all know the scene....

Beverly Crusher struggled to fasten her husband’s collar as he was going over correct pronunciations with Deanna Troi. She stuck her finger in between the collar and his neck to try to get a better grip and grazed his adam’s apple, causing him to cough out a “Beverly!” 

“Sorry,” Beverly smirked. “You know, I think you might need a new uniform. This one is clearly too small.” Jean-Luc sent her a small glare. She had been suggesting a new uniform ever since the new style of dress uniforms had come out shortly before their wedding and he had struggled with the collar of his, going so far as to closing his eyes while his bride worked at it so he wouldn’t see Beverly’s dress until the ceremony. Naturally, he would do no such thing. His uniform size had been the same since his days at the Academy, and he was not about to change it now, even if it _was_ over thirty years ago and he told her as much. Beverly snorted and rolled her eyes at Deanna, who tried to stifle her laugh. 

“Sure. Fine. Then _hold still!”_ Jean-Luc shot his wife a glare as Deanna held up the PADD in front of his face while he tried to remain still. After more tugging and near asphyxiation by his dear wife, his collar was finally linked shut...provided he didn’t try to move his neck much. Maybe he needed a new size after all. Perhaps the new uniforms were slightly smaller sizing than the old ones? 

He gently placed a hand on Beverly’s back and ushered her and Deanna out into the corridor, where his first officer, Will Riker was waiting for them. 

“Ah, Number One. I didn’t expect to see you until we were in the reception.” Will nodded at his Captain and easily fell into step with him. Beverly and Deanna naturally took a small step behind to give the two commanding officers a bit of privacy, but if they strained their ears, they could still hear what was being said. 

“No, Sir. Sorry. But Commander La Forge is insisting he needs to speak with you right away...” The conversation faded away from Beverly as she greeted a few members of the crew who were also making their way towards the currently unnamed lounge on the _Enterprise E_. She sidled up to Jean-Luc just as Geordi was approaching to relay his message in person. She kissed her husband on the cheek and fell backwards again. Despite being the de facto third officer of the ship due to her rank, she still wanted to give Jean-Luc and Will the privacy they needed. Besides, Jean-Luc told her nearly everything in the evenings anyway.

She and Deanna wandered back up towards Jean-Luc in time for Deanna to remind him he would be expected to dance with the Regent. Beverly grinned. 

“The Captain is an excellent dancer.” Jean-Luc flashed her an annoyed look, but smiled. 

“I’ll save the second dance for you, my love.” 


End file.
